


in your heartache waiting

by cashewdani



Category: Entourage
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After Saigon’s set Vince is back in his bed and back in his sweats, the room hazy with pot and this is how Eric finds him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your heartache waiting

After Saigon’s set Vince is back in his bed and back in his sweats, the room hazy with pot and this is how Eric finds him.

“You want to talk?” and Vince shakes his head. E lies next to him, both staring at the ceiling, not saying anything. 

He thinks he was nodding off when Vince whispers like maybe he gets how fucked up his life is becoming. “I’m sorry. I’m being an ass and I’m sorry.”

Before Eric can say anything in return, Vince is pulling him in, rotating his body so they’re touching at foreheads and torsos and knees. He kisses him, and it’s so desperate that E’s heart breaks just a little. Vince’s fingers are clinging to Eric’s face and his tongue is pushing forcefully in, past lips and gums and teeth. Like it belongs there. Like there’s nowhere else in the world for it to be.

Vince palms him through the denim of his jeans, and E is arching like they haven’t just started. He can feel the button of his fly getting worked undone, the zipper being yanked down and then Vince’s grip on his cock.

Suddenly Vince isn’t kissing him anymore. He’s licking at the junctures of hips and thighs, and E wants to tell him to forget all about Mandy. Put her out of his mind because it doesn’t matter that she doesn’t love him enough. All that matters is that E loves him. Probably even more than Vince needs him to. But then Vince swallows E’s dick like it’s the cure for his suffering, like it’s salvation, and E can’t find his voice.

Vince has one hand on himself, and the other on E, somehow keeping them moving in rhythm even though Eric’s working purely on instinct. He knows this is going to be over too quickly.

“Look at me.” Vince glances up, his tongue still moving in circles and mouth still sucking E down. In a ragged voice he manages to get out, “I will always choose you, alright? I am never going to leave.” With a hot exhale of breath, Vince makes a noise that sounds like disbelief and hope wrapped up in one. Watching the spreading wet spot on Vince’s track pants, E tangles his hands in Vince’s hair, and comes.

Later, breathing in the place between Vince’s shoulder blades, E wonders if he’s going to save Vince or end up drowning right along with him. He falls asleep before he figures out if he cares one way or the other.


End file.
